


Mosquitos and 'Love' Bites

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Amoral Shamal [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accelerated Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, Author Blames Their Evil Enabler, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gender Fuckery, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, Other, Shamal is trying to be Helpful, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shamal tries to be helpful. Hayato and Tsuna will probably disagree once they figure out what he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Watching the little Vongola candidate and his protégé dance around each other was getting _ridiculous_ ; he rolled his eyes at Hayato's latest mis-step and fingered the capsule of one of the more interesting of his mosquitos. He'd developed it to help a friend when he was younger, and had only used it once since, but if he was going to help his little protégé and the Vongola with their 'issue' he'd need to make sure he would enjoy himself. Even though the little Vongola was pretty enough that he'd forgive the boy providing he promised to tuck while they fucked, he’d rather enjoy the boy in female form. And decisions, decisions, two pretty girls in his bed would be even better than one, and Hayato would be gorgeous as a woman. But fucking a female Hayato would be too reminiscent of Lavina - he swallowed, turning a little green at that thought; counted back - perhaps it would be _sensible_ to keep Hayato male. He’d run a few tests and only stick his cock in the little Vongola for now.

He palmed a second mosquito; it would make it easier ... he'd wait and see what colour Hayato turned when he made his offer. "Anyone would think you needed help getting laid, Hayato." He murmured in his protégé's ear, coming to stand behind him, the requisite capsule in his hands, and watching the little Vongola fly, dodging his tutor’s bullets.

"Shit. Shamal, don't _do_ that." His little protégé had two sticks of dynamite in his hand, fuses lit with Storm, and eyes bright with possessive flames. The sticks disappeared back into the teen's pockets, and he crowded a little closer, watching the blush pink the tips of his student's ears. "And I don't need _help_. Not from you, you _pervert_."

He snorted and flicked the capsule open. Of course his boy needed help. And if Nana was anything to go by, the little Vongola was going to make a _very_ pretty woman. He'd just be short-cutting things a bit for Hayato. He knows the mosquito intended for Hayato has done its work when his little protégé's slaps his neck and folds, collapsing so he could catch him. And damn, he was going to have to remind the kid about proper nutrition; he shouldn't be this easy to carry. He'd be amazed if he was more that one-twenty soaking wet.

And him being seen carrying off Hayato had a predictable result; the little Vongola comes looking for him less than ten minutes later, eyes still edged with orange fire from his training and he resists the urge to grin. One of the things about having been blackmailed into being the little Vongola's personal doctor was he knew more about the kid's Flames and intuition than almost anyone else. Knew how they worked, and how to subvert them; he wasn't a threat to Hayato, and was _very_ much concentrating on the idea of 'teaching' both of them. On not being a threat.

It allows his mosquitos, the two of them that have been perched silently waiting for this, to take wing and bite before the little Vongola thinks to react to them. He catches him before he hits the floor, strips him with clinical ease and lays him on the bed with the already naked form of Hayato; he's right that the attraction is mutual, too, given the way they curl into each other like little puppies. He watches, amused, and admires the shifts happening in the little Vongola's body; the way his hips widen, and his waist narrows; the adorable little set of pert titties that he grows, all ripe to be sucked on. And of course the way his penis shrank and his balls folded in, creating a pretty little slit for him and Hayato to fuck; the sight made his own cock perk up, definitely interested..

He waited, watching until the little Vongola's slit was beaded with moisture, till his penis had finished shrinking into the daintiest little clit, and then released a third mosquito that bit all three of them; he wasn't beyond making this 'seem' like a daydream if it kept his little protégé and the Vongola sweet rather than turning on him. He stretched and shivered as he reverted back to the boys' age, and fuck, he really did need to run a blood test on Hayato. The two of them could be twins if not for the boy's silver hair and malnourished form. On the other hand, the Vongola really did resemble his mother; the disease the mosquito carried didn’t make any changes beyond gender; he’d have to test Nana for some of the more characteristic genetics of the Vongola. But at a later date. He had a protégé to instruct.

A fourth mosquito had Hayato turning, wriggling closer to the female-version of the little Vongola, cock erect and nudging blindly at the boy's ass; he rolled his eyes, and joined the two of them on the bed. It wouldn't do for Hayato to hurt the boy by accident, and taking his ass without lubrication would do just that; and the way the Vongola would shy away would just make his Hayato stroppy and even harder to train. The third mosquito had done it's job well though; neither boy thought it strange for him to join them, or for the little Vongola's cock to have 'disappeared'. He grinned and kissed both of them - Hayato with closed mouth, just in case, though the sight of the two of them kissing makes the little Vongola shiver in a delightful fashion - before setting himself to work. Manhandling both boys was far too easy. He'd have to set them both diet plans, fatten them up a bit; it would enhance the little Vongola’s curves, too.

The little Vongola squeaked adorably when Hayato had taken him; fuck, he'd forgotten about the hymen that came with that mosquito. No wonder the boy had squeaked so when he'd had slapped Hayato's ass and the Storm had slid into the root. Not that it stopped Hayato setting a steady rhythm that made the smaller boy squirm, and he lay back and admired the energetic and efficient way his protégé fucked a willing slit. But not for long; he wasn’t getting laid this way. Coaxing the two of them into rolling over, so the Vongola was riding his Hayato was easy, and meant he could apply slick and clever fingers to the Vongola's ass. It opened easily - the delights of the second mosquito he'd used on the boy.

Even though it was the boy’s ass rather than his pretty little slit, it still felt damn good wrapped so very tightly around his cock, and perhaps it had been unnecessary to flip the Vongola’s gender;, but he could feel every inch of his protégé’s cock on the other side of the thin membrane that separated them, and that was a sensation he’d have to remember; see if it was replicable with toys next time he fucked a woman. He’d rather not have other ‘living’ cocks in his bed; this was a special circumstance. He fucked the little Vongola's ass vigorously, shifting him on Hayato's cock, stimulating him, making sure the boys both enjoyed themselves thoroughly. He wouldn't get away with doing this again unless they did, and he definitely wanted to do so.

He nipped the little Vongola's ear and was rewarded by a delightful series of muscles twitches that left him having to bite his inner cheek to stave off his own orgasm. Hayato fails to hold his own though, and he drags the little Vongola off his boy's now flaccid cock and ravages him, taking the opportunity to taste the boy's lips, his pretty titties, and take his own pleasure from the boy’s new slit; even having already had his protégé rut on him, it was tight and responsive enough that he got a second orgasm from the little Vongola, which left him adding to the cum in the boy’s passage. He was positively _dripping_ with it, looking like a well-used whore with his messy slit and open asshole and he was sorely tempted to shove his protégé off the bed and have another two or three turns on the little Vongola, who was still panting, still reaching for him, still wanting to be fucked, but he could feel that he was out of time. He released another mosquito, and reluctantly left the bed.

He was right; he'd only just made it into the bathroom when his body finished fighting the last mosquito's disease and he reverted to his adult form; the little Vongola would protest if he took him like this. He yawned and cleaned himself off; the little Vongola and his protégé would sleep a while longer. He could return the Vongola to his own bed, and put Hayato in the Vongola's spare room and leave them to sleep things off. Things would be fuzzy enough that the little Vongola would think this was his Mist's fault and he'd get told to fix it. He would eventually, when he was sure his protégé had things under control. And in the meantime he'd appreciate the beauty that was the little Vongola and get laid; he did like hitting multiple birds with the same stone.


	2. Chapter 2

He had one _hell_ of a headache; it felt like the time he'd gotten rat-arsed after his first kill. And the flashes of memory - he rolled sideways and threw up everything in his stomach, not at the memories, but just the headache's influence.

Why the hell had he been dreaming of a female Tsuna and having a dark haired twin, anyway? And why the hell was he sleeping naked; he _never_ did that! He shook off the blankets, lurched upright, used his Storm Flames to disintegrate the mess he'd just made before he could step in it. The use of his Flames made him nauseous again, and he stumbled into the bathroom, feet on auto-pilot and drops into the bottom of the shower with a thump. The blood on his cock and the dried fluids only sort of registers before he flails and turns the water on; nothing makes any sense.

The ache in his thighs and balls is disconcerting, too. But the water feels good and he leans back against the tiled wall, with his eyes shut against the evils of the light. But doing so only leaves him open to more flashes of the dream; which was weird - he never normally remembered his dreams. Not that he minded, given it was a _very_ pleasant dream, even if him having a dark-haired twin made no sense. The female version of Tsuna was so soft and pretty and so very, very responsive that he wished he hadn’t woken up. Not yet; he was getting despondent about his chances of coaxing Juudaime into his bed, and she’d been so eager. And sliding his cock into her slit, taking her virginity, had felt so very, very good - as had the way she’d clung on to him, begged him, pleaded for him to fuck her. He thumped his head back against the tiled wall as his cock rose to attention, and wrapped his hand around it. He stroked himself slowly, easily, confused by how slowly the sensation was building; it was like he'd already cum once that day.

He continued to stroke himself anyway, the dream reconstituting itself into a more cohesive whole. He remembered being flat on his back, a female version of his Boss laying on his chest, his cock in her slick heat, her body spasming around his cock so delightfully, and his dark haired twin fucking her ass like it was his _job_. He'd felt his Boss cum around his cock and it had been _amazing_ ; the mere memory of it brought him off again, and he wished he had any chance of feeling that sensation _outside_ of a dream. He manages to crawl out of the shower after he’s cum, has watched the few spurts of cum wash down the drain and then scrubbed himself clean. He’s half way dressed again, is just hopping on one foot, pulling his pants on when there's a high pitched than normal "HIIIEEE!" from the next room, and he starts at the realisation he's not in his apartment and falls flat on his face.

He bolts for the source of the sound as soon as he’s pulled his pants on and struggled back upright; Juudaime rarely made that noise anymore, unless there was something truly weird going on. Last time he had, he had found Mukuro pinning his Juudaime to the wall and molesting him enthusiastically. He still doesn't expect the sight in front of him, and it doesn't make sense at all; the same _very_ pretty female version of Juudaime from his dream is in front of him, her thighs coated in sticky fluids with bloody streaks, and something in his head goes ‘crack’ at the sight. Then the fact she’s nude registers and he can feel his nose starting to bleed; it's not till she stomps her foot - making her breasts jiggling very distractingly and his nose bleed worsen - that he stops staring. Mostly because he’s passed out from the blood loss. Given what he’d just seen, who could blame him though?

"Gokudera-kun -" he’s being shaken and he opens his eyes again warily, the voice still high pitched enough that the sight of his Boss leaning over him, still looking like a _very_ pretty woman, that he’s able to keep his eyes up on his Boss’s very pretty face and avoids passing out again. He wipes at his nose hastily, cauterising the blood vessel with his Storm Flames. He's still confused; he'd dreamed of Jyuudaime female, and now she was? He wasn't a Mist, but - he scowled and contemplated beating Mukuro to death with his bare hands if this was his fault. “- Gokudera-kun.” His - her? - eyes shade brilliant orange, and he’s transfixed. “I was having a -” he-she- _they_ blushed “- a dream, and you were there, and I woke up and I’m female and I’m sore and there’s _blood_!”

His eyes can’t help but drop down his Boss’s naked body to the junction of his thighs, and the blood and sticky fluids there. They couldn’t be his, could they? Yes, he’d dreamed of this, of fucking the pretty female version of his Boss and popping her cherry and her cumming on his cock, but that had just been a dream, hadn’t it? A fantasy because he hadn’t been able to have what he wanted, his Juudaime pressing _him_ into the mattress, taking his cherry and leaving him sticky and covered in Juudaime’s fluids. His nose is bleeding again and he’s light headed, and this is just a nightmare, isn’t it? It has to be! “Hayato-kun, why is your nose bleeding?”

He pinched his nose. “No reason Juudaime! I think you should have a shower -” he swallowed at the idea of her in the shower, water flowing over the curves his dream self had kissed making his head fuzzy, “- and I’ll go and get Reborn and Chrome. They’ll know what to do!” What he _wanted_ to do was to spread Juudaime’s legs and lick her clean, and then stick his cock in her again, even if she _was_ sore, and have her ride her again, this time awake, so he could carve every bit of this into his memory. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t fuck his Boss, he hadn’t - he slaps his neck, the bite of a mosquito sending fire through his system and his dark-haired twin is there again standing behind Juudaime hands in her hair twisting her to kiss him, a hand between her thighs, making her squirm.

“You two do need my help. Now come here Hayato. Your pretty partner wants you still, and what have I taught you about keeping willing partners waiting?” It’s hard to think through the fire, and the way she’s reaching for him.

“Hayato -” there’s a breathy moan, the sound of slick flesh sliding against slick flesh, and his twin is holding her against him, hands forcing her thighs apart, murmuring something in her ear, a reassurance, maybe? Something about all this being how it was suppose to be.

“You’ve made a mess of him, Hayato. Kneel down and clean him up.” Following orders is the easiest thing he can do, even if they make no sense, and he drops to her knees in front of her; his twin has her impaled, thick cock stretching her tiny asshole around it, and her slit is still dripping. “Make sure you get every little bit of him clean, Hayato.” The white and red streaks - his dried cum, he thinks, dizzily - taste sweet and bitter and metallic and salty and he does his best to remove every trace from her inner thighs, working his way higher towards her slit, earning him whimpers from Juudaime, sweet innocent sounds like she doesn’t understand what’s going on, and she shrieks when his tongue touches her clit.

“Mmmmmm. Do that again Hayato. His ass feels _exquisite_ clenching down on me. You can fuck him again once I’ve cum; he’ll be too sore for us to use both holes at once for a while, though his ass will stretch enough for us both with work, and there’s always his mouth” his twin trails off thoughtfully, and he sees nothing wrong with the idea, nothing wrong with setting his mouth to Juudaime’s clit and sucking and playing with it. She shrieks again and again, and he presses a single finger into her slit for her to clamp round as she cums; his dark haired twin swears, and he sees his cock deflate and slip free, leaving her asshole all stretched and open and dripping. She whimpers at the loss, and his twin shakes his head when he doesn’t immediately surge up and fill her. “Do I have to tell you how to do _everything_ , Hayato? He wants a cock. Your cock; pick a hole, stick it in him and make him yowl; it’s what you’ve been wanting to do since you first saw him after all.” Wrong. Wrong - the fire surges again, and he’s pinning Juudaime to the bed, is buried to the root in slick, muscular heat that’s spasming around him and he can’t think with her beneath him.

There’s another mosquito bite, and murmured “I’ll make this nice and simple Hayato. There’s nothing strange about the form the little Vongola’s body has taken or my presence; and when he calls you Hayato-kun, rather than Gokudera-kun that’s your signal to find somewhere nice and quiet and stick your cock in him.” He blinks, the words he’s hearing only sort of making sense, but sinking into his subconscious; one of the phrases is ringing an alarm deep in his mind. There’s a slap to his rump; “Now fuck him like you did earlier, and I’ll make myself scarce so you can enjoy him all to yourself. May I suggest some Sun Flames to keep you both ‘warm’?” The bed shifts, and his dark-haired twin can be heard pulling on clothes, and sliding out of the door; it clicks behind him, and he sets himself to pleasing the wriggling, needy form of his Boss.

Not that it’s hard, not with how sensitive he is, and the way he’s begging to be fucked, the cutest little blush having turned his cheeks scarlet and both his holes slick and desperate to be filled. He folds the smaller teen below him, leans down and sucks on one of those beautiful tits and enjoys the way his Boss squeaks and squirms and whimpers; and his twin is right, a little Sun Flames goes a long way; it means he can cum and then force himself erect when Juudaime begs so sweetly for another round, begs him to stick his cock in him again - and they help with the soreness Juudaime must be feeling from having taken his cock into his untried body. Enough so that he finds himself beneath his Juudaime being ridden hard, Juudaime ramming himself down into his lap repeatedly, squeaking with pleasure at the sensation, his cute tits bouncing with every thrust, the nipples hard little points that he couldn’t resist sucking on.

When they’re both done, when his Juudaime had collapsed on top of him, curling up like a sleepy kitten - though a rather debauched one, given the way both his holes were dripping with cum and lube and his thighs smeared with it - they fall asleep, exhausted.

He almost bolts upright when he wakes again, but the weight of Tsuna on his chest prevents him from doing so. ‘Little Vongola’ indeed. He’s going to kill his perverted fucking mentor; he was the only Mist who used that phrase - and if it had been Mukuro, there’d have been more tentacles involved. Tsuna's weight on his chest, the contented purr of his Flames soothes him back into a semi-doze again, his selfish desire to extend the moment for as long as possible keeping him still.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiiieee!" He awakes abruptly, every ache making itself known at once.

His exclamation was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth and there was hissed “Shhhh! Too loud, Tsuna, sweetheart,” from the warm surface he was lying on. A recognisable voice; why was his body so sore? Why did it feel like he’d spent hours and hours in dying will mode, and _why_ is he lying on top of Hayato-kun naked? And why did his groin and ass feel all hot and needy, and wet and open down there? His thoughts race and his Flames flare in response.

But tight arms wrap around him, soothing Rain Flames stroke over his own startled ones, and he murmurs a tentative “Hayato-kun?" his tone begging confirmation it was his Storm beneath him, and that if his Storm knew what was going on, to please explain. But Hayato’s response was to roll the two of them, leaving him on his elbows, head pressed into a pillow, abruptly aware of one highly disconcerting change to his body. His nipples - his breasts - brushed against the bedsheet, despite the fact he was supporting himself off the bed. Breasts! Men didn’t have breasts, and men didn’t have two holes down there! Not slick, open ones that his Storm could press his cock into without it hurting. What was he doing naked and changed and _in bed with his Storm_?!

"So good, Juudaime. You feel so good." He can't do anything but take the slow penetration; it aches, his lower abdomen - both his ass and the place Hayato is pressing his cock into - feels almost _bruised_ and he doesn’t want to think about why it might feel that way, especially as the last thing he remembers is wanting to know what was wrong with Hayato that Shamal had carried him off. But his Storm’s Flames feel so pleased at being able to take him, that he doesn't know what to do - what to think; his only offensive techniques would hurt Hayato too much for him to use them against his Storm, not when what he was doing feels good despite his soreness and confusion about how he ended up in this position.

Some twitch, some movement transmits that he’s hurting to his Hayato-kun and the taller boy nuzzles at his throat and there are Sun Flames - he's learnt what they feel like from time spent around Ryohei - radiating into his lower abdomen, which helps. But also makes the area feel even stranger - which a few minutes earlier he wouldn’t have said was _possible_ given he was still mentally flailing over the disappearance of his cock - a bit like his bladder was really, really full but he had no urge to go pee, a heaviness and a fullness that wasn’t familiar at all. He put it down to Hayato’s cock being buried in his - he shuddered, mentally fumbling for a word and settled on the crudest one he knew - cunt. His Storm brushed a kiss over the back of his neck, and then there was the achingly unfamiliar friction that came with Hayato starting to move his cock, pulling out and thrusting back in again, and it feels so good that he can't do anything other than let his Hayato do what he will with his body. He’s rewarded with his Storm shifting his weight until he could free one hand enough to toy gently with his _very_ sensitive new breasts. "Love you so much, Juudaime." His Storm sounded half asleep, but the adoration in his voice made him want to bury his head in his pillow to hide his blush. Why he was blushing at that declaration when he hadn’t at the way Hayato was fucking him, he didn’t know.

The friction built and built and built, creating an exquisite tension that tangled up, made him squirm and buck and whimper, much to his Storm’s apparent delight, and Hayato’s hand sliding down from his breasts - he _still_ wanted to know how he had turned into a woman, and reserved the right to panic later - to stroke at what _feels_ a bit like the head of his cock did when he masturbated, and made the tangled knot of friction pull tight. So tight it ached and he whined his Storm’s name, not quite sure what he needed, but sure the taller boy could give it to him. “ _Hayato-kun_ ”

Something about his words makes his Storm bite at the back of his neck and thrust harder. He at least radiated more Sun Flames at him, which meant the brutal thrusts didn't _hurt_ , but both the pressure from what felt like his full bladder and the tension only grew and grew, until it felt like he had to burst and that his skin was pulled tight. His Storm hissed a demand, a “ _Cum,_ ” and the knot unravelled, collapsing into a white heat that stole his wits. There's a sigh of delight from his Storm and a sense of relief and then the cock buried in him pulsed several times and he felt _even_ wetter. And Hayato slumped, pinning him to the bed, his warm breath tickling his ear. He breaths through the last spikes of pleasure, the final unravelling of all of the tension he was carrying, but without that promise of relief, he's uncomfortable now.

Having his stomach pressed into the bed, the weight of Hayato on his back, feels seriously strange. He has to push his Storm off, despite the way he doesn’t really want to, wants to keep his _very_ pleased Storm close, and manages to stand on shaky legs, and catching sight of himself in the mirror. He wobbles at the visual confirmation of the the changes - they’d been easier to ignore when Hayato was intent on pleasuring him. He's got breasts and his cock is gone and - he swallows - his body is rounded, looking like he remembers his junior school teacher did when she admitted she was pregnant. "Hayato-kun, what's going on?"

But his Storm doesn't answer verbally; instead Hayato pulls him back down onto the bed, and tries to coax him back beneath him, kissing at his jaw, and he flails and reaches for his Flames, but they slid away and he doesn't have his pills handy. And Hayato has four inches and twenty pounds on him and is determined and erect and he tries to complain, to say no - but his voice is cut off by his Storm's mouth and his efforts to squirm away just result in his Storm’s cock slipping from his slick new hole, backwards, and he whines as his ass is speared by Hayato’s cock. It’s something he’s daydreamed about, but it feels even stranger than where his Storm had pierced him before. It burns and aches, though he's slick enough that it doesn't _hurt_. He’d always assumed it’d hurt, having something stuck up _there_ \- the rumours about ukes at school had always implied that it would.

With his cock back in his body Hayato hums in pleasure and coaxes him into a gentle rhythm; the friction from his ass being taken was different, sharper, edgier than his cunt. It’s not until the hand that had been toying gently with one of his breasts dropped to where his cock _should_ be, and started rubbing and dipping into his very slick and sore cunt that his orgasm started to build again; without that, his body wasn’t sure how to process the raw sensations. And he has no idea how to deal with another orgasm, even more overwhelming than the last. Not when his swollen stomach felt like it contained a hundred butterflies and his Storm was sliding fingers into his cunt, and rubbing his knuckles against his own cock where it was buried inside his ass. “So beautiful like this, Juudaime. So needy, so _good_.”

His body seemed to know what to do with the sensation it was being fed though, and the tension wound itself tight again, but he had to whimper; it was starting to ache, sensation so sharp it was starting to hurt more than it felt good, muscles not used to the way he was being so ruthlessly fucked by his Storm. The whimper had Hayato stilling again, and more Sun Flames radiating from his Storm; they helped, but left the skin over his abdomen feeling even more stretched, the butterflies stronger, like bird wings beating against his skin from inside and he screamed his way through another orgasm. The cock in his ass, the Sun Flames made it even stronger, more vicious, and he grayed out, the sensation too much, his mind’s only defense to shut down.

He comes back around almost immediately, Hayato’s cock still a solid rod of iron up his ass even if his Storm’s breathing has evening back out again into something like sleep, but now there’s a second Hayato, a dark-haired twin to his pale-haired Storm, kneeling by his bed, and why hadn't Hayato-kun said he had a twin? And why was he making an amused face at his state? "My protégé has made a thorough mess of you, hasn't he, little Vongola?" The voice is soothing and his japanese as italian-accented as his Hayato's is, and something about the twin’s choice of words makes heat start to course through his veins again; his cunt, though sore, throbs needily, wants to be as full as his ass is.

"And almost six months gone, too; I hadn’t thought of using Sun Flames this way." There's an itchy pinch, so brief it almost doesn’t register, at the base of his neck and he shivers; it doesn't help that while his twin’s been talking Hayato-kun's cock had softened and slipped out of his ass, leaving him feeling empty. "I was going to restore you to your proper body, but with the twins in your womb viable, your Flames won't let me." He's still confused; he squirms, thighs slick with mixed fluids and his Hayato's twin's eyes are drawn towards his groin, to the rocking of his hips and his fingers trying to fill the emptiness. "So insatiable little Vongola. If you want my cock, . you’ll have to show me how much you want it, sweetheart." He’s confused; it must show on his face. “I want you to beg, little Vongola. Show me how much you want to be used. I’d love to see how many of your own fingers you can fit in those two pretty little holes you have; and I want you to plead with me to fill you so you can cum again.”

He whimpers at the image that the other is creating; he aches, the way his abdomen and the skin over it has been stretched feels strange, and the apparent movement within it, makes him squirm; if it is what the stranger is implying it shouldn’t be arousing him, but it is, and he _wants_. No, he _needs_ ; needs to be fucked again. He feels so empty, and his Storm isn’t responding and he feels - he doesn’t have the right words. His distress must show; the dark-haired version of Hayato sighs and there are fingers pushing into his body alongside his own, the added stretch making sparks shoot up his spine again; his Flames, very, very low - like he’s been training with Reborn for a week straight - purr at the feeling and he tries squeezing down around the fingers, but it aches and the muscles aren’t ones he’s used to using.

“We’ve made a complete mess of you, haven’t we, little Vongola? You’re so sloppy it looks like you’ve taken Takeshi’s entire baseball team.” The fingers trace backwards and forwards over the lips of his cunt. “I think I’ll open up your sweet little pussy a bit further; I did suggest to my protégé that we could share you, again. As you’re nice and relaxed -” three fingers push in as if in evidence and he wriggles a little bit, “- let’s see if I can stretch this darling little hole wide enough to fit us both. Shuffle this way little Vongola; if it won’t stretch, then I’ll try your ass instead.”

He whined; just one cock in either hole had felt enormous, like they were going to rip him open, and now - “It’s a pussy, little Vongola. You’ll be pushing two babies out of it within the hour; it’ll stretch beautifully. I designed it that way.” The fingers spread, wriggled, curled. “Not that i’d intended for you to be using it for more than pleasing my protégé and I today.” The fingers pulled out, and then returned. He could feel the additional breadth from thumb and little finger, and he whimpered at the sensation of being stretched so very wide, but his body did give, did open, and Hayato’s dark haired twin made a pleased sound.

“I do do good work if I say so myself, little Vongola; you opened up _beautifully_. I wonder if your ass will give in so easily to my blandishments; even if I had made your sweet little pussy to be fucked, I’d still expected it to take _effort_ to fist. This might feel a little strange -” The fingers curled and kept curling and pushing in and he whimpered; it _hurt_ , but then there was pressure on the place that felt like the tip of his cock and that helped, turned the stretch into pleasure. And the fist _moved_ , rubbing against a place on the front wall of the new hole that made urgency flare through his veins again. He moaned, “- _oh_ , you’d make a fantastic courtesan, little Vongola; so few women enjoy being this well used. And whilst my protégé would kill me for this suggestion, I’m sorely tempted to leave you like this and tie you up in Xanxus’s bed; your pussy would do an excellent job of soothing his temper.” He panics a little at the thought of being served up to the Varia Sky, being fucked by one of the men who had tried so hard to kill him that he, tensed around the bulk that was working his cunt open for two cocks. “No? You’d look good under him, little Vongola, but then again my protégé and I are both selfish; perhaps we should keep all your pretty holes to ourselves - not that he’ll let me stick my cock in you very often once he finishes realising what I’ve done.” There was more pressure, a nail scraping against the place above where he was being fisted and he was moaning his way through another of the reality-erasing orgasms that he was beginning to learn came with being filled.

“Shh. Now, little Vongola, I’m going to pull my hand out, slowly, and then you’re going to climb on the cock that’s nudging your back. You’ve turned my protégé on again with the way you just moaned through being fisted, and that’s going to make this nice and simple. Once you’ve got him inside this darling little hole, I’m going to stick my cock in you, too. It’s going to make you all sorts of tight and fun to fuck, and will let you have the rest of the Sun Flames you need for the twins.” He tried to clench down around the fist, wanting to keep it in place, keep the stimulation; didn’t want to think about what Hayato’s twin had meant about giving birth. He’d watched videos of that and he didn’t want to think about that in connection to himself, even if he had now accepted there were _two_ babies inside him, growing so quickly he had no idea how he wasn’t being ripped apart. “I’m not cutting you open, little Vongola, which means they’re coming out the way they went in. Just be glad they’re twins, so they’ll be a bit smaller than average.” He whimpered and the hand uncurled, fingers straightening, and then he was empty all in a rush and he wanted to cry at the loss. But he had his instructions; he turned into Hayato’s arms, and wriggled and nudged his Storm onto his back so he could kneel over him, slip his cock - which had felt so large earlier, but wasn’t nearly enough after the hand that had opened him so wide - into his cunt.

“Such a little firefly, Vongola. Now hold still; this might hurt a bit, but it should feel good once I’m in.” He swallowed, and tried, but the cock bumping at the new hole kept sliding and he couldn’t help but squirm at the stimulation. “I do so want to try two cocks in a single pussy, little Vongola, but if you don’t hold still I’ll have to take that _very_ sore ass of yours again; while I designed your pussy to enjoy all the ways I could think of to abuse it, your ass is unmodified and untried and a third reaming, with your pussy stuffed is going to _hurt_.” The words made him freeze and then the second cock head was in and he felt like he was tearing as it forced his body to make space for it. “Now I’m in, let’s wake my little protégé up and see if the two of us can get you in a state to _enjoy_ giving birth.”

He swallows, still trying to process the feeling of two cocks sharing his body, stretching him so wide - it felt different from the hand, which should have been bigger than the two of them but some how _wasn’t_. The babies - and he was still weirded out by that idea - were wriggling in response to the way he was moving, to having to shift to make room for two large cocks to both occupy his body. At least with his Storm waking up, feeling his discomfort, Hayato was radiating Sun and Rain Flames again, helping to relax and easing the soreness that came from two cocks in a hole he was still convinced was only meant for one, no matter what had been implied.. “Trident Shamal, I am going to _kill_ you.” His Hayato’s voice was low, threatening, aimed at the dark-haired occupant of his bed.

“No you’re not, Hayato. Or at least not until I’ve delivered the little Vongola’s heirs; your Sun Flames are rather more potent than I thought, brat; we’re going to have to make sure you train them.” He was still confused, but the slight movements of the two cocks in his cunt and the continued wriggling - and now _stretching_ \- of what he’d been told were babies were dragging his thoughts back onto pleasure, and how the hell was he going to explain them to _anyone_? Something must have shown on his face, because there was an amused sound from the teen behind him.

“You’ve got several _very_ good Mists, little Vongola. And your Mama … let’s just say she’s unfortunately suggestible, which probably explains why your father keeps her here in Japan. Letting everyone assume they’re hers will be easy enough, and getting her to not think about how her son could have given birth will be equally as easy.” Hayato’s twin - Shamal? - slid his cock almost completely out of him and then rammed it back in and the two boys using his body set up a driving, competitive pace. “The Ninth is just going to laugh hysterically; this is an exceedingly benign Mist Flame accident compared to some; especially as it gives you potential heirs.” He hid his face in Hayato’s throat, held on and whined as the two of them tried to drive him _insane_ with their cocks, and his Storm’s mind stuttered it’s way through processing what his mentor had said.

“You really are a pervert, Shamal.” He groaned as the Mist - and now he knew why the twin had felt so familiar - just felt like he was preening rather than taking offense.

“You’re both enjoying yourselves,” Shamal stroked his swollen belly, “and after just how painful watching the two of you dance around each other was getting, I didn’t see anything wrong with indulging myself by fucking a _very_ pretty little pussy.” The Mist’s other hand was teasing his asshole, “And an equally lovely ass, too. You should have been born a woman, little Vongola, you’d make a fortune as a firefly.” The kiss to the back of his neck, the gentleness betrayed that there was something else behind the crude words. “I’d just forgotten _exactly_ how complete a change that mosquito induced - and the fact that you’re a Cloud and a Sun as well as a Storm, brat.. Now stop complaining; you’re both still burning through one of my favourite mosquitos and if we’re going to get the babies out of the little Vongola today, he’ll need all of the Flames you can spare; and I’m putting you both on _strict_ diet plans after this,” he whimpered, both boys having stopped moving to growl at each other, “the twins will need feeding after all, and the little Vongola’s body is going to struggle with that after growing them both so _very_ quickly. I have a mosquito that’ll let you help, Hayato.” He could practically _hear_ the leer in Shamal’s voice, and would admit to being intrigued, but given the sudden cramp he _panicked_ , the pain almost too much to bear, his drained Flames flaring, trying to help but failing.

“Calm down, little Vongola; your pussy has been designed to do this _easily_ ; we’re going to finish fucking you - the endorphins will help, as will every little bit of Flame Hayato can pump into you - and then I’ll deliver the two of them, and you can have your cock back at least temporarily. You’re too pretty like this to stay male all the time.” He flailed, and Hayato caught his arms before he could hit either of the two of them, and he was being shuffled onto his side and taken _hard_ ; the cramps coming faster and faster, making him squeeze tight around the cocks in his cunt, and then there was pleasure and he was on his back, so much water gushing from him he thought he’d peed himself. There was a hand pressing back into him, and a pleased sound. “Your Flames obviously like you being in this state, little Vongola; it’s not just Hayato’s Sun Flames that have been speeding things up; your own have, too. I didn’t expect you to dilate so fast; when the urge to push comes, do - they’ll be out soon. Just think about names, and fucking Hayato again - and don’t fight my Flames.”


	4. Chapter 4

He twists his hand deliberately, rubbing his knuckles over the little Vongola's puffy and inflamed g-spot as he withdraws it. The velvet tightness of the boy's pussy spasms around his hand and he _really_ is tempted to stick his cock back in it, but the cramps are coming thick and fast, the little Vongola’s breathing harsh, pained. Having one of the babies try to force it’s way out with his cock in the way was not his idea of sexy. And once he’d delivered the duo, it was entirely possible the boy would be fertile again _immediately_.

And before he stuck his cock back in the little Vongola, or allowed Hayato to do so, he was going to have to figure out a flame-compatible method of contraception for the kid, or there was going to be an entire army of babies to deal with. The little Vongola was far too pretty not to be fucked frequently; abstinence just wasn't an option as far as he was concerned. The little Vongola keeping his legs shut would be a _complete_ waste of a pretty little ass and an even prettier pussy - and he had a few mosquitos that would alleviate any desire the boy might have to abstain from sex.

There's a third spasm before he withdraws his hand, making it less than a minute between each, and then he _sees_ the shift as the first of the twins starts the process of exiting the prettiest little pussy he'd ever gotten to play with. Perhaps it was narcisstic of him, but he preferred to think he was just _that_ good. The part of him that was indeed a _very_ good doctor admired all the hard work he'd put into designing that mosquito in the first place. Despite the vigorous use he and Hayato had put it to, it was showing no signs of tearing at all. He had high hopes of it snapping straight back into shape again after the birth and being just as tight and fuckable as when he'd made it. Not that it would be a problem if it didn't; he had a mosquito for that 'problem', too.

He turned his head from where he was observing the process, and noted Hayato slowly turning green. He rolled his eyes, pressed his temples "If you don't want to watch Hayato, then play back rest for the little Vongola, and dose both of you with your Rain Flames; they'll help. You fainting or throwing up won't." He makes a mental note to check Hayato's blood-work; if he wasn’t his brat, he _badly_ wanted to try out the mosquito that had started all this on him, but he knew his own limitations and needed the reassurance that he wouldn’t be committing _actual_ incest.

A snarl, a complaint from the little Vongola drags him back to the task in hand, and he presses fingers back into that lovely pussy, finding the crown of the baby about to breach the little Vongola's dilated cervix. Withdraws, knuckles rubbing over the boy’s g-spot again, curious as to see whether he could get the boy to orgasm though the ‘actual’ birth.

"Little Vongola, _push_." He draws back just in time. There's a wail from the little Vongola, indignant, pain and pleasure tangled around each other and flares of exhausted Flames, desperate panting breaths, and a second wail, and he's catching the first baby. He's tiny but healthy - or so his eyes and Flames tell him - the hair he has on his scalp is red-pink, and he's amused; apparently that colour is naturally present in Hayato's genetics; he'd thought Bianchi had dyed it. He lays the tiny creature, all covered in blood and other fluids on the Vongola's chest, watches him find the nipple of one of those pretty little titties and latch on; he fingers a capsule, but from the look on the boy's face the acceleration had included being ready to lactate. This was not the first time he’d watched a new mother discover what having milk drawn from their body felt like. "Hayato. Storm Flames please; concentrate on letting _me_ direct them." He's not ashamed of using any tools to hand and disintegrating the first placenta will save time and mess - and the potential risk of the second baby in there deciding to drop into place and attempt to squeeze past it. His protégé scowls but complies; the placenta vanishes, leaving a cauterised wound on the little boy's stomach. He uses the Flames to clean the boy off, too.

"You're doing very well, little Vongola, but there's still another baby in there. They’re out of place, so this may feel a little weird; _don't_ push. I don't have the equipment to deal with a breech." He's a good enough doctor to deal with that complication, but it's also an excuse. It allows him to stick his hand back into that pretty pussy, inspect how it was coping with the hard use. Perhaps even get the little Vongola to cum again, to associate this process with blinding pleasure so the boy wouldn't be afraid of it happening again. He wanted to fuck _both_ the boy's sweet little holes _frequently_ , and sharing the boy with a Storm would make condoms useless. Better if the boy didn’t fear any ‘accidents’.

It's in _excellent_ condition, and very, very responsive despite the way it's been stressed. And shifting the other baby is easy enough; she slides out so quickly after her big brother that he almost fumbles the catch. While she has hair too, it doesn't appear to be such an interesting and readily identifiable shade; he's going to have to run the bloods to be sure who she belongs to.. The boy is almost certainly Hayato’s, given the hair colour, , but the little girl's paternity is more doubtful. It wouldn't be the first time he'd left a bastard behind after a sexcapade; Mist Flames and subconscious desires were an awkward combination. He suspects that the little Vongola would dislike his more normal solution, to the problem, the one involving a mosquito and a little judicious genetic editing. (There are several 'spares' running around in Mafia circles whose DNA is just a little bit _weird_ ; if anyone other than him runs the tests they'll come up their ‘fathers’, though all three have Mist Flames that are uncharacteristic for their Families.Who are the men to complain if they can't keep their wives satisfied?) The Little Vongola will probably insist on him being involved with the girl if she’s his; he’s not sure he’ll mind all that much.

Hayato lends him his Storm again without him even having to ask; the little Vongola looks quite pleased with the two little accidents he's now feeding. He rocks back on his haunches and pulls a half dozen mosquito capsules out of their pocket in his Mist. He flicks each capsule open in turn, conscious of Hayato's glare and the fact that his protégé could burn them out of the air, but the boy refrains. Three of the mosquitos are why he's such a popular ob/gyn despite being a raging pervert; even if his pretty little creation has stood up to all the abuse remarkably well, restoring the little Vongola's reproductive organs to virginal state will just make it more fun for later. And stretch marks would also give the game away entirely; better to erase those too. There are other complications of pregnancy he's learnt to erase, too. A single attendance at a birth makes him a small fortune these days - more than most of his hits, if he's honest.

The fourth mosquito makes him a little sad; he'd much rather not hide that sweet little pussy away where he can't use it, but dealing with the little Vongola having dysphoria over his missing cock was not high on his priority list. Not with twins to worry about, and all the work he'd need to do to make the town think that the babies were expected. The fifth and sixth mosquitos were for Hayato; the little Vongola would need help keeping the twins fed, and he wasn't volunteering; and even if his protégé _was_ behaving himself, he was still alive because he took precautions. Hayato having a sudden _overwhelming_ urge to rut on the little Vongola in response to any urge to hurt him would make dodging his protégé’s attacks _far_ easier.

"Stay here and keep the little Vongola company, Hayato. I need to go and get some medical supplies; the babies will need shots and an appropriate Seal to keep them safe; they’re both Active, and I need to confirm their paternities." And he added silently; he needed to unleash a wave of mosquitos. Hopefully one would get to Reborn before he realised what he'd _done_. His protégé hissed, and the little Vongola held the babies protectively, eyes orange. “Nothing like the one the idiots used on you, little Vongola. This is a precaution; no one wants an infant creating illusions and subverting the Will of the adults around them. I’ll walk _you_ through creating and destroying the Seal if that would help?” The reassurance slowed him down just enough that -

"Ciaossu." The Arcobaleno froze on the window ledge, taking in the wrecked room, the bloody bed and the two babies on the little Vonogla's chest, both still nursing. He flung himself through the door before Leon could finish the shift Reborn triggered - he recognised a machine gun when it was pointed at him - and the Sun started shooting. Fuck. He was so fucked; at least both babies felt like Skies, so the Ninth probably wouldn't order his death for this - providing he survived his old friend's rage. He might even encourage him and Hayato to breed the little Vongola again; a man could hope, couldn’t he?


End file.
